The Cancer Prevention and Control Program (CPCP) is a multidisciplinary research effort, using intervention techniques, to reduce the overall and specific cancer incidence, morbidity, and mortality in men and women across the age spectrum through research aimed at: 1) identifying effective lifestyle (e.g. tobacco use, diet, exercise, and weight control) and medical (e.g. chemoprevention, vaccinations) interventions to reduce the cancer burden; 2) understanding environmental determinants of lifestyles, behaviors and health outcomes and implementing community interventions to modify these environmental determinants; 3) determining optimal early diagnostic techniques and detection programs and their utilization; and 4) conducting and evaluating interventions designed to improve the quality of cancer care and management, i.e. survivorship. Cross cutting these research areas is a focus on understanding and reducing the unequal burden of cancer in specific population groups. These goals are obtainable by combining the expertise and resources of Stanford University (SU), in particular the Stanford Prevention Research Center (SPRC), Clinical Cancer Genetics Center, Stanford Center on Stress and Health, Cancer Center Shared Resources, and the Northern California Cancer Center (NCCC). Extensive networks with community organizations and physician groups, including many that work with underserved populations, strengthen the CPCP's research program. The Cancer Prevention and Control Program includes 26 members from 10 SU Departments, including 3 Schools, and the NCCC. Plans for the next three years include: 1) enhancing intra-programmatic collaborations among program members; 2) identifying translational opportunities and building strong inter-programmatic collaborations, particularly with investigators in the Cancer Epidemiology Program (Program 9), but also with other Cancer Center Programs and the Shared Resources; 3) tailoring current SPRC lifestyle intervention and assessment research to populations at greatest risk for specific types of cancer; and 4) strengthening the health policy research agenda for cancer prevention.